Fitz' mission
by CaptainStucky
Summary: An undercover mission Fitz is in, almost ends in disaster. When a new friend from within Hydra helps him to escape with information from within, can he and the rest of his team learn to trust her?
1. Chapter 1

"Fitz!" I yelled. We were being hunted through Hydra's base in Switzerland. Fitz had disappeared and I kept running, that was, until I reached a corner; a posse lay in wait at both ends. I was trapped. The red octopus on the wall seemed to mock me as I drew in a few small breaths, trying to think but not being able to form coherent plans. A small noise made me focus in on the danger, it alerted me to Fitz hidden further down the corridor, hidden by a large metal container. He shot me a pained look and started to move towards me. I quickly shook my head at him and mouthed one word to him, "RUN!" He shook his head stubbornly, there was only one exit; which was close to where he was. I glared at him and repeated the command. 'Get out! Coulson! NOW!'

I heard footsteps quickly approaching behind me, spinning around I pulled out my gun. Shooting the first black clad man in the neck, the second started to pull back, but was too late, he was down. The next three were similarly dealt with, a small mound of bodies around my feet began to make movement more difficult, the other agents began to hang back, and I saw them starting to make strategies. I fired a few warning shots and tried to look for the area which would give me the biggest advantage.

I was glad Fitz's new bullet proof vest was working, I had mere moments before they began to walk forward like a group of hyenas approaching a cornered animal. Again I managed to shoot three of the enemies before the dreaded sound of an empty barrel took my hope. Now it was going to get interesting. Gathering my strength, I leapt into the mass of people and I started to kick, punch and fling bodies aside. A sudden blow to my side caused me to lose all the air within my lungs, and a sudden pain told me that I was hurt, several of my ribs were broken. Scratching at the face of the assailant, I used my useless gun to hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. A solid kick to my leg caused it to unnaturally twist, the heavy metal of the boot causing me to cry out. I needed help, they were all around. But the battle continued, the battle for my life, I had no idea how many of the Hydra scum I managed to subdue but when they started to come less frequently I knew that I was reaching the end of the line.

I hoped and prayed that Fitz had managed to get out, he needed to tell Coulson the information we had been hunting down. I backed into a clear corner, I could only see half a dozen remaining, two of whom had menacing black machine guns, I had to get rid of them first. My lungs aching, ribs screaming in pain, I was hardly breathing. Just behind me I noticed a large rack full of equipment and machinery. Stumbling forward I grabbed the side of it and yanked down with all my strength, it started to wobble and I crossed my fingers. It started to topple. I ran back and continued to fight relentlessly. An enormous CRASH brought me to my senses, now all of the agents in the area would know where we were. What an idiot!

As I froze a dull thud reminded me of my danger, I started to feel a warmth that I couldn't place, it was spreading, down my side. Blood. I had been shot. Grappling with an agent hand to hand, he managed to land a few solid hits to my face and torso, a green object upon the back of him caused me to do a double take, it was the only colour on his black frame, it was a grenade. Managing to knock him unconscious I threw him back at the remaining enemies, wrenching the pin out as I did so. He landed in among his allies who moved out of the way, but remained congregated. Counting down the seconds, I prayed it would help. My strength and motivation to remain on my feet was fading fast, it felt like a lifetime.

3…2…1…

BOOM!

An enormous blood red fire ball shot down the corridor covering me with smoke, the burns scorching my skin, causing a disgusting burning smell that I knew was coming from myself. But there were no more Hydra agents alive, which I could see. I was barely alive. The howling wind blew in from the side in the wall, which the explosion had made. It caused the fire to swirl and dance around, lapping up the oxygen. Attempting to stand, it took an enormous amount of energy and several attempts, however I managed to get on my feet, mostly using the wall as a solid support. My vision continued to blur and fade in and out with the pain. I didn't know when I had begun to move; the snow was blinding me, whipping around my face, ears numbing, I had to get to the tree line, I would be safer out there. It was an unbroken line of trees, covered with the whitest of snow. My arms clutched at my ribs bruises and lumps already formed with scarlet blood trickling down my face into my eyes. How was I ever going to get out? Each step was a kilometre. I continued stubbornly, that was all I could do, close my eyes and place one foot in front of the other.

Then the trees appeared all around me, I grabbed at one as my leg gave out beneath me, and used it to lower myself to the snow covered ground beneath me, starting to shiver I tried to draw into myself for warmth. The added effort of shivering emphasising the pain. Blackness…


	2. Chapter 2

"Becka! Can you hear me!" A familiar voice called to me. Who was it? I didn't care, I was warm. I wanted to sleep, I started to drift. "No! This can't be happening! I was supposed to keep you safe." The voice soon lost all connection to me and I slept.

…

I regained consciousness. Slowly opening my eyes, which began to adjust to the brightness. I was being almost dragged, through a darkening forest. The muffled breathing of the person carrying me made me turn my head slowly. The black armour caught me by surprise, I pushed off against the man, striking him in the side. He let out a muttered yelp, and slipped on the ice. I scooted backwards quickly and froze against a broad tree, hand placed upon my side face grimacing, watching me the man pulled off his helmet. Floppy brown hair fell upon his face. It was Fitz.

"Fitz. I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you!" I apologised, feeling guilty for hitting my friend.

"Beck… Becky." Fitz approached me and sat in front of me. His face red, tears threatening to overspill.

"Hey. What is it. What's the matter? Are you okay?" I croaked.

"I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry. I should have been in there with you. I…"  
"Oi. Now stop being stupid Mr genius. I told you to leave. You were following orders. Actually why did you come back-" I began to cough, black and sooty the bile tried to escape my throat. I shuddered and continued more slowly.

"The explosion. I couldn't leave, I was waiting in the trees until I couldn't take it any-more. I knocked out a guard and stole his uniform, then began searching for you. It took forever. When I found you, you were stone cold, I thought you were… erm yea."

I nodded slowly, "Have you got in contact with Coulson."  
"He's sending the bus. He's given us coordinates to a clearing. They will be there in 3 hours. We will be there in 30 minutes."  
"Right. Let's go."  
"Are you sure? We can wait for a while."

"I'm sure… Although I'll need a hand up."

Fitz stood up and grabbed me around the waist, I yelped and repositioned his hand higher up pulling it back as he yanked it away.

"Don't worry, only a knife wound. Higher up is fine."  
"Only a knife wound." He said sarcastically. Gently he helped me to my feet, I stumbled slightly as my leg wouldn't hold my weight, "Shit. Sorry." I began to limp forwards with Fitz by my side, holding up the majority of my weight. I wished I could be more help for him.

The journey was long, slow and arduous, I was getting annoyed with myself; I could barely breath, my leg ribs as well as the entirety of my body ached bled and burned. Fitz was constantly urging me along, patient with the speed, catching me whenever I stumbled.

"It's just up ahead now." He said after an eternity. I didn't reply, just managing to look forward, my eyes fading with lack of oxygen. A large clearing was carved out of the scenery around us, big enough for the bus and several of the jets to fit in. We moved over to the edge and leant against a towering oak tree, I began to sit down but got stuck and looked at Fitz in despair. He helped me down slowly and I rested my head back against the sturdy wood taking in deep breaths. I began to think about the events of the past month; I met Fitz whilst doing my own undercover work at a Hydra base, I trusted him immediately and helped me to foil a plan to kill Coulson, whom didn't even know what we had done, we had infiltrated the snake nest, now we were going to annihilate them.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Fitz asked softly.

A solitary tear rolled from my eye, "Yea I'm okay. How long is it till Coulson?"

"1 hr and a half."

I started to shiver, Fitz sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder gently. I huddled in close, the bitter weather nipping at my wounds. Fitz's jacket was put around both our shoulders, it was comfortable. He had a frown adorning his face. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."  
"Fitz!"

"I'm just worried."  
"Don't be. Everything is going to be okay." I nuzzled in closer, him being the only heat in the area.

"You can't know that Bec."

"But I do. Coulson will be able to sort out everything." I started to yawn, soon my eyes began to close. Fitz began to rub small circles on my shoulder and I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"You know. You remind me of someone. Her name's Jemma. I think you'd get along with one another."  
He continued to mumble under his breath as I slept. The reassuring sound keeping me from tossing and turning which would only aggravate my injuries further.


	3. Chapter 3

A gentle shake from Fitz and I woke shivering even though I was fully covered with his jacket.

"Why did you take off your jacket! Are you mad. You'll catch your death of cold."  
"Don't worry. The bus is here now."  
I looked up anxiously, this was the closest I had been to his team. What if they didn't like me? They were bound to be suspicious of me. I would be.

"What happens if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry they are all fair, especially Coulson. They will want to help you."  
"I just worry."

"I know, but first they'll get you fixed up."

The enormous black plane landed in the snow, flicking it up around the tires, as the ramp itself lowered a lone figure stood by the entrance.

"That's Coulson."  
I nodded as we started to move towards the ramp, gently I pushed Fitz away slightly, but I still had firm hold of his arm as we slowly made our way up to safety. I slipped slightly on my injured leg but managed to steady myself before Fitz grabbed me. I noted Coulson's face and it looked concerned, I realised I must look a right mess. I didn't want to be pitied. Soon we were stood in front of the Director.

"Sir, it's good to meet you at last."

"And you, Miss…"

"Summer, Becka." My head began to pound.

"Miss Summer. Fitz, what have you done now?"  
"Nothing Sir, we have some information for you. But I think Becka should go to the med bay."

I began to cough once more interrupting Coulson from replying, my heart speeding with all the fear and pain, my breathing became shallower as I needed more oxygen, my head began to swim and I grabbed Fitz in a vain attempt to remain standing. Coulson caught me before I could fall to the floor and began to carry me away, Fitz followed hovering beside my head as I faded into unconsciousness.

…

"Fitz, who is she? What was she doing?"  
"Don't worry Sir, she was doing some research. I'm not entirely sure what on. She helped me out a few times, when I got in trouble. I trust her."  
"Then so shall I. But Fitz remember, Hydra is everywhere and can be hidden in anybody. Even those you think of as friend."

"Understood. Do you think she's gonna be okay? She almost fought her way through the entire camp, leading them away from where she thought I was."

"She seems to be a fighter. Have faith. Simmons will be able to help her."

"Do you want me to carry her?"  
"I'm not that old Fitz, I can carry her."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know. She'll be okay."

"But look at her. Her face, it's so burned and look at your hands; they're covered in blood. Her blood. It's my fault. If I hadn't of got caught, we could have gotten out safe."  
"And where would you be now? You wouldn't have come back to the bus, would you? You would have wanted to go back out and hunt for clues. I know, we both want to find Skye, but we have to keep focused on the mission."  
"I can't keep, everyone. Why does it always happen to us?"  
"Because we try and fight for good, people will always want to stop us. So it's our job to stop them before they can do anything."

The motionless body in Coulson's arms let out a muffled groan into his shirt and her eyes wrinkled so a crease formed on the bridge of her nose.

"Was there any news on Daisy?" Fitz asked shyly.

"No. There's nothing."  
"I may have a lead. But I would rather wait till Bec can be with us."  
"Fitz…"  
"Please."

Coulson sighed and nodded his head, suit creasing around the collar. "Thank you."

…

"Jemma?" Fitz called into the large white room, a medical bed pristine and covered with a white film layer in the corner, Coulson moved over to it and placed the wounded soldier down gently arranging her in a comfortable-ish position. "Gem?" Fitz called again.

"Over here." She was stood over the opposite side of the room, playing around with a new piece of machinery they had just managed to acquire. "Fitz? Is that you?"  
"I'm back."

Jemma walked over with shock on her face hitting him in the arm, before throwing her arms around his neck. She embraced him in a tight hug, hissing in his ear, "Don't you ever do that again Leo or I swear to Thor. Where were you?"

"I was trying to get some information. In Switzerland, it was slightly cold. And that's a scotsman saying that!"  
"Very cold then, just don't do it again. I mean it!"  
"I'll try not to."

"Can you help my friend please; she's called Becka. She helped me to escape."  
"Then she is a friend of mine."

They walked over to the motionless body.

"Awh hunny. You've been through the wars haven't you."  
"She has. Will she be okay?"  
"Just let me have a look a second Fitz. She's going to need a body x-ray. Several broken ribs, deep wounds to her calf and lower leg, deep bruising to the muscle. She's going to be very sore tomorrow. I'll do what I can for her."  
That was the cue for Fitz and a silent Coulson to exit the room.  
"Fitz go and get food, check in on Bobbi and Hunter for me. They'll be glad to see you're back safely. Tell them we're on the move in 20 minutes."

"Yes Sir. Thank you." He shook Coulson's hand and left slowly, his retreating shoulders tight and full of the worry and stress he had been under. Coulson watched him leave and returned to the cock-pit of the plane to prep for lift off.

…

"Hey Mac!" Fitz called down to the mechanic who was busy on an engine of some kind.

"Fitz! You're back. Hey man. How was it? You okay? All in one piece?"  
"It was okay, stressful to be honest. Just bruises, I'm fine." He smiled at his friend who drew him in for a brief side hug, careful not to cover him in oil.

"You have to be more careful. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I think so. Sorry to cut it short but Coulson wants me to check in on Bobbi and Hunter. Good to see you."  
"No problem, I'll be up in a bit. You can tell me all about it then."  
Fitz grinned and exited the room.

…

"Bobbi." Hunter's smooth British voice said, they were sparring in the gym, "Someone's coming. Let's have a break."

She flipped back her ponytail and wiped her arm across her head, "Okay." She sat exhaustedly down, and drank a bottle of water.

"You have to take it a bit easier bob."  
"I am fine, hunter. I need to get back in the field. I'm bored out of my mind."  
"You're still not ready hunny. Your leg hasn't healed properly."

Her shoulders lowered in acceptance, "I know that but I have to try, you know that."  
"I do."

"Hunter, Bobbi." Fitz called down the corridor.

"When did Fitz get back?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. Can't have been long,"  
"Hey guys!"  
"Fitz!" They smiled at the scatty engineer, thinking he looked leaner. "Active mission work suits you Fitz." Bobbi said to the weary man.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back if I'm honest."

Bobbi walked over and gave him a brief hug, "We're all glad you're back safe."

"How was It Fitz?" Hunter asked assessing him for injuries, there were no major ones.

"Bit of a struggle towards the end. But we're okay."  
"Have you had some food yet?"  
"No. I was just going to go up."

"He'll join you, we're done today." Bobbi said massaging her legs. Hunter went over to her and knelt between her knees, "You did good today Bob. Now go and rest it."

She kissed him gently on the forehead, he closed his eyes at the contact and smiled. In the background Fitz grinned at the pair, before turning and starting to walk slowly, so that Hunter could catch up.

"Hey wait up." Hunter called from behind.

"Okay. Didn't want to disturb you. She looks better."

"She's getting there, doesn't like to be weak."

"I know how that feels."

"You look rough though, that isn't your blood is it?"  
"Huh, where?"  
Hunter pointed to several places, Fitz shook his head, most of them weren't his and the rest didn't hurt too much. "It was a tough mission though Hunter, almost ended in disaster. But we're back."  
"We? Glad you're back, you're safe now."  
"Yea I made a friend, Rebecca."  
"In a Hydra base. Fitz,-"

"I know, better than anyone. I've taken precautions, she isn't one of them. She destroyed their squadron inside and took out half the base on her own. I trust her Hunter. She almost killed herself trying to make sure that I got out of there."  
"Okay, it's just we can't have any of them infiltrating our base. I trust you know what you're doing pal."

"Thank you. Have I missed much whilst I've been away?"  
"No not really. Found an 085, but Coulson has that wrapped up fairly quickly."

"So nothing interesting?"  
"Nope. Just plain old hunting, and they are harder to find then the proverbial needle in a haystack."

"Tell me about it, pretending to be them was hard enough." Fitz comically cringed and they chuckled, both planning of ways to destroy the enemy, and both enjoying the prospect immensely.

"Were they all sneaky skulking bastards?"

"No, they seemed normal. Which is worse, they could really be anybody. Why couldn't the Captain have succeeded that long time ago?"  
"Because then our lives would be far too simple."

"Here's another thing," Fitz began with a curios look in his eyes, "If they call themselves Hydra, a sea snake with many heads, why is their symbol an octopus?"  
"Because…" Hunter froze a look of confusion on his face, he then began to laugh, loud and deep, "That is the best thing I have heard all year!" He said, his eyes watering with suppressed joy.

Fitz joined him in laughing, as they entered the kitchen they received a strange look from Coulson who was already sat sipping at a cup of steaming coffee.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, Hydra is called Hydra, a mythical sea serpent with many heads, but their symbol is an octopus…"

"That's because it references the deep sea destroyer the Kracken which…"

"Boss, you're making this up aren't you?" Fitz said confidently.

"Would I ever?" He raised an eyebrow daringly.

"Nooo" Fitz said sarcastically.

"That's what I thought." Coulson replied with a mischievous smile, "Get back to work Hunter."

Hunter pouted slightly, and grabbing a banana from the side, withdrew slowly.

"Right, everyone's fine this end." Fitz started, knowing Coulson had some use for him.

"Yes. I thought as much. We had best go talk."  
Coulson began to walk away, Fitz following his boss and friend to his office at the opposite end of the bus.


End file.
